


NctOT21 Writing

by Angiepanda23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiepanda23/pseuds/Angiepanda23
Summary: Writings from my Tumblr.Timestamps, Requests, Blurbs, Song inspos.Updating with my Tumblr.Can you guess who my bias is?These are ALL my works. Please do not take without my permission.Also, feel free to request something or anything like that.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta & Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Kudos: 63





	1. 1:46 - Taeyong

It’s the middle of the night and I was having trouble sleeping knowing that the space next to me was empty.

It wasn’t out of the normal that **_Taeyong_** wasn’t home yet, with all the practice and recording he has to do. It’s the idol lifestyle and I knew that well, but it was hard not to miss him all the time.

My eyes finally getting heavy with sleep started to close, slowly drifting me to sleep, I heard the door to our bedroom open. I tried to open my eyes but it was no use, the sleep had finally settled.

He stripped down to just his briefs and crawled into bed. He pulled me close to him, wrapped his around me tight and placed a warm kiss on the crook of my neck.

“I’m here now baby.”

I let the warmth of his body surround me as I fell into deep sleep, finally being able to rest well knowing that he was finally home and in bed with me.


	2. 9:44 - Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

You see, he and I were like fire and rain. We were the living definition of the exact opposite.

Everything he lived and stood for, I despised with my whole being. The same way everything I lived and stood for, he despised with his whole being.

The hatred that occurred between us was inevitable. Everyone who did or didn’t know us, felt it in the air as soon as we stepped foot into the same space.

Glaring eyes and piercing stares so sharp that could cut skin.

We were made to hate each other. We were made to drive each other crazy and wild. Especially behind closed doors.

We laid tangled in each other, his rough and deep thrust hitting my sweet spot every time. Nails running down his back in pure pleasure, as the tightness of my walls brought out the animal in him. Lips attached to lips, dancing together in perfect sync. Hand closed around my neck just enough to remind who I belonged too.

Now and always. 

Moans and grunts mixed in the air that was filled with nothing but hatred and ecstasy.

His name leaving my lips like a mantra as I became undone under him for the second time that night.

Why no one fucked me better than **_Nakamoto Yuta_**.

The sole reason for my existences. We were made for each other. To hate. To drive crazy to the point of no return. 


	3. 4:23 - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Four.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Inspired by Imitadora (Romeo Santos)  _

“I don’t even know who you are anymore” I shouted.

We were in my living room, arguing again, for what seemed to be the millionth time this week and it was only Wednesday. We haven’t been together for long, just six months. But this fighting and arguing has become quiet frequent and seemed to have been pulled out of nowhere.

It just seemed like _Johnny_ was someone else these last couple of weeks. His mind was never fully with me anymore, it was like something else was always occupying it. He wasn’t in the present moment with me for more than a few minutes at a time.

Something wasn’t right, his kisses and touches didn’t have the same fire in them anymore. When we had sex, he made it feel like it was just that, sex. Nothing more and nothing less.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked running his hands through his perfect hair, trying to keep his calm.

“ _Johnny_ , you aren’t who you were when we first got together. You don’t kiss me the same, you don’t touch me the same. This isn’t you, the one I first met, it’s like you’re someone else now. It’s feels as if you don’t care anymore!” I cried out, feeling too overwhelmed by all of this.

The _Johnny_ I knew before would have rushed over to me the moment he saw tears on my waterline, he would have held me close and tight and apologized even if he was wrong.

This one, didn’t even flinch at the crack of my voice.

“Well maybe because I don’t feel the same way anymore. Maybe because I found someone else.” He snapped back.

It took a second for the words to register in my brain. I couldn’t think of a way to respond, so I looked at him one more time and turned on my heels and made way to my room. I locked the door before I slid down on it, crying into my hands.

Through my crying and weeping, I heard a loud aggravated puff followed by the front door being slammed.

He left. He left just like that. He left like I meant nothing and I guess I didn’t mean anything.

The last month I had been sharing it with an impostor. Someone who looked and spoke like _Johnny_ but wasn’t.

Where was the _Johnny_ I had met, loved and cared for? Where is the one I wanted to tell the **_news_** too? What am I supposed to now? 


	4. 3:22 (Part Two) - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Four.
> 
> Enjoy!

After he left that day from my apartment, I haven’t heard or seen from him. It’s been weeks now. I tried calling but it always went to voicemail. And texting only left me with no replies. I couldn’t leave the **_news_ **over a call or text, he deserved to hear it from me, face to face.

He left me no choice but show up at his apartment, there was nothing else I could do. So here I was, standing in front of his door, knocking away. He’s either not home or he’s sleeping.

“I’m coming! Stop banging!” he yelled on the other side of the door as I heard the door unlock. He pulled it open and his face dropped the moment he saw me. “What are you doing here?” He couldn’t have sounded anymore disgusted than he did now.

“I need to talk to you. Can I come in?”

He groaned but moved aside and let me in. Walking in felt weird and saddening, all the times we spent here and it was like none of it mattered to him.

“Make it quick, I have places to be.” He said as he took a seat on his couch. He looked so nonchalant and that made me furious. I have spent the last two months racking my brain on what the hell I was supposed to do with myself.

I gave him a hard look as I untied the straps of my coat to revel my eight week bump to him. I’m not sure what was going through his head as he held no emotion or expression on face but his eyes still held that coldness to them.

“Get out.” He ordered as he got up and stood in front of me. I don’t know what I thought his reaction was going to be but definitely not this. “What?”

“You heard me, get out.” He hissed as he looked down at me. “ _Johnny_ , I’m pregnant with your child! And you’re asking me to leave like this?!” I exclaimed despite feeling like I was going to burst into tears any moment now.

“What do you want me to do? I am not going to be held responsible for something I don’t want.” He informed me as he walked over to his door. I couldn’t begin to believe what I was hearing. “What am I supposed to then _Johnny_? I’m supposed to raise our baby on my own?” I questioned not moving from where I stood.

“No, that is your baby Name. Nothing to do with me. I am telling you right now that I don’t want it. If you chose to keep it once you step foot outside, that is on you and only you.” He opened the door and gestured me to leave.

I couldn’t believe it. This definitely wasn’t the _Johnny_ I had first met or had fallen in love with. Our relationship was short lived but he was a completely different person in that time. Nothing compared to whoever it was that stood in front of me now.

I covered my bump again and walked to the door. I stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Don’t come back here again. After today, we never met.”

The door was slammed behind me once I was fully out. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cradled my little bump. He was right, this baby is mine.

“It’s just you and me little one, mamas got you, I promise.” 


	5. 1:07 (Part Three) - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of Four.
> 
> Enjoy!

My pregnancy was rough, the morning sickness was far too much for me to handle and the fatigue that started to weigh me down every day after the fifth month was truly too much to even get me out of bed some days. And the cravings were the worst, I had to visit the supermarket time and time again looking for whatever it is was I was craving in the moment.

But finally when I gave birth to my beautiful little angel, all of that was worth it. Holding her for the first was something I could never explain, it was just magical. Seeing her smile for the first time, watching her try to open her eyes, it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world and I would do it all over again if I had too.

He crossed my mind a few times after she was born, thinking maybe he had the right to know that he had a daughter now but I decided not to. He wanted nothing to do with us and that was perfectly fine, I didn’t need him and neither did she. But a little part of me always hoped that he would come to his senses and come look for me, for us.

~ Five Years Later ~

We were walking down to the park to enjoy the day and also to wait for Jaehyun, my husband of three years now. I was holding Jin Ae’s hand as we waited to cross the street and she was moving around a little too much that she accidently stumbled onto the legs of the man next to her.

“Oh I’m so-“

“Name?”

My world froze as I stared at the man in front of me. My heart beat increased so much I could hear it in my ears, the goosebumps rose on my skin like I was out on a winter day with no coat. I snapped back to reality and picked up Jin Ae to carry her.

His eyes never let the sight of _my_ daughter as she looked back at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I couldn’t think of anything to say either.

“Mommy who is he?” her little voice broke the intense silence that surrounded us. I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered, “He’s someone I used to know baby.” She nodded and smiled at him.

 _Johnny_ smiled back. 

The light turned red and I just gave him a weak smile and crossed the street with her still in my arms. He followed behind, once we got to the other side he placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking away from him.

“Can we talk?” he asked. I nodded and walked towards the park, he understood and walked behind me. When we got there, I set her down. “Go play but be careful, we don’t want any more booboos, okay?” I warned Jin Ae. She smiled up at me cutely and nodded.

We took a seat on a nearby bench as we watched her run to the playground. Nothing was said for a while.

He sat there and looked at her, he watched her as she laughed and ran around with the other little kids she was quick to befriend.

 _Johnny_ watched the child he didn’t want five years ago, run full force with biggest smile on her face into the arms of a man, screaming to the top of her little lungs the one word that should have been him.

“Daddy!”


	6. 10:11 (Part Four) - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four of Four. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daddy!”

Jin Ae shouted as she ran into Jaehyun’s arms when she spotted him near the swings. He embraced her in a big hug before he lifted her up and spun her. Even all the way across the park you could hear her laugh. It was my favorite melody ever. And by the look on _Johnny_ ’s face, it just became his.

“What’s her name?” he asked turning to face me. His eyes held too many emotions but mostly of hurt and regret. I looked at him for a moment debating if he had the right to know. I decided that he did, he should at least know her name. “Jin Ae.” I answered.

He repeated her name three times before it finally washed over him. When we were together, he mentioned once that he liked that name for his daughter if he ever had one. At the sudden realization, his eyes grew glossy and looked to where my daughter was with Jaehyun.

“She doesn’t know about you. But she knows that isn’t her dad.” I informed him. He let out a sigh of relive, I don’t know why. It’s not like he didn’t chose to not be part of her life.

“Can I meet her?” he asked, the hope in his voice felt like a slap to the face. I faced him with annoyance written all over my face. He looked taken aback at my sudden change of demeanor. “You have no right to _Johnny_. You didn’t want her. Now that you see her and five years later for that matter, you want to meet her.” I scoffed.

‘That was different (Y/N). I told you I wasn’t ready, I wasn’t going to pretend to have wanted her when I didn’t. But its different now, I’m older, I can care for her too.” He tried to defend himself.

“Do you hear yourself? You missed the first five years of her life and you would have missed more had we not run into each other now. So don’t sit here and pretend you have some kind of fucking right.” I hissed trying to keep myself calm before my patience ran out.

 _Johnny_ stood up, his tall frame making him hover over me. “She’s my daughter too.” he shot back.

Jaehyun stopped swinging Jin Ae as he saw the scene start to unfold. He knew the story about Johnny, they were after all best friends five years ago.

We made eye contact and he nodded twice, I nodded back once. It was our way of letting each other we were fine. I turned my attention back to the wannabe father now.

“Like you said five years ago when you kicked me out of your place. She is mine and only mine, nothing to do with you.”

My words made him angry as I noticed his body tense, his jaw clench and his fist ball up. I stood up and looked him in the eyes as I said, “After today we never met _Johnny_. Not you and I. Definitely not you and _my_ daughter.”

All the emotions I felt made my eyes water as I walked away from him and over to my little family and hugged Jin Ae so tight she could have snapped in two.

“I love you so much.” I whispered to her as she hugged me back, as tight as her little being would allow her too. 


	7. 12:41 - Doyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_ Inspired by If I’m James Dean, You’re Audrey Hepburn (Sleeping with Sirens)  _

I was never a believer of something as silly as ‘love at first sight’, at least I wasn’t until I met him. It all happened so fast and yet somehow so slow.

The moment our eyes met, I felt an arrow be shot right to my heart. The way the corner of his eyes creased when he smiled, the way his face scrunched up when he heard something that he didn’t like. His gummy smile that always seemed so sincere and pleasant no matter who it was that he flashed it at.

His laugh became my favorite melody, no music could ever compare. It had my heart swooning for him more and more. He made my heart skip beats whenever he accidently bumped into me or touched my hand whenever he was passing something over to me.

Over time, he realized that maybe he felt something for me too. He asked me out and ever since then we’ve been history. Our first kiss was like an eruption of fireworks on the fourth of July. It had us feeling tingly all over well after we pulled away.

Now it was our two year anniversary and as always the love of my life, out did himself. On the rooftop of our apartment complex, there was a table in the middle, decorated with rose petals and candles, dinner for two of course. Music playing softly in the background. 

As always, he looked stunning in his tux, he looked right out of a magazine. I couldn’t possibly love him more and somehow I always found myself doing just that, loving him more and more like he was the oxygen my lungs needed in order to live.

We had finished with our dinner and now we sat, laughing and enjoying the moment together. He listened to me talk about work as he held my hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it with his thumb. After I finished talking he cleared his throat and held both my hands.

_They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need please stay, as long as you need_

“I have loved you for as long as I can remember, probably from the moment our eyes met. These last two years that we have spent together have been nothing but my dreams come true.”

_As I dream of you I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love it could mean everything, everything to me_

He got up from his chair and got down on knee in front of me, pulling out a small velvet box from his blazer pocket, with tears in his eyes and tears in mine making him a little blurry, he continued.

_Can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear, that I will never leave please stay, forever with me_

“I want this to be forever, I want your forever. Would you grant me that and marry me?”

I had no words for there was no need for words. He took my hand and placed the ring where it was always meant to be. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

Like the first time, there was an eruption of fireworks but this time it was literal. Through eyes closed, I could see the many colors behind my eyelids.

This was perfect.

 _Kim Doyoung_ was my forever and I was his. 


	8. 10:25 - Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two.  
> Enjoy!

_ Inspired by Must have been the wind (Alec Benjamin)  _

Things got out of control during an argument with my boyfriend. Things were always like this, he had too much anger and the only way he knew to release it was through violence but it never got this far, he never put his hands on me.

As I was getting my mail, my downstairs neighbor _Jaemin_ , had walked up to get his own mail. He saw me and greeted me. We made small talk, nothing serious just how we were and how our day was going, that was it. But I guess to my boyfriend, it must have looked like something that it wasn’t.

Once we were in my apartment, he started questioning me on who he was and if there was something more going on between us. I got defensive because I was being accused of something I didn’t do or even think of doing.

He started yelling and throwing our picture frames at the wall and floor, causing all of them to break and splatter everywhere.

“What’s the matter with you?” I yelled at him watching as he threw a picture frame at my feet. Thankfully all the glass missed me. One thing I should never do is raise my voice when he’s blinded with anger.

Everything happened so fast, next thing I knew I was on the floor holding my cheek that stung and a sharp pain running through my palm that laid on top of the glass. With everything that just happened it didn’t even register to me that I was crying.

“You need to leave, now.” I cried out to him as he stood over me. By the look in his eyes, the anger had finally calmed in him and he realized what he just did. He tried to reach out to me but I moved away, wincing as I felt the glass cut a little deeper into my palm.

“Don’t touch me again. Just fucking leave!” I shouted. He didn’t say anything more as he left and slammed my door shut.

A purple bruise was starting to form on my temple and dried tears stained my cheeks. My bandaged hands were shaking as I was picking up the broken glass that scattered my living room floor.

The sudden knock at my door that rumbled through the quiet that enveloped my living room made me jump. I zipped my sweater all the way up to my chin and let my hair down to cover the bruise that formed and stuffed my cut up hand in my pocket as I opened the door. 

“Hey.” _Jaemin_ whispered as he took in the sight of me. 

“ _Jaemin_ , hi.” I mumbled back, surprised as I wasn’t expecting to see him at my door.


	9. 6:07 (Part Two) - Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Two.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Inspired by Must have been the wind (Alec Benjamin) _

“Are you okay?” he asked as he watched me raise my sweater up my chin more. My breath hitched as I realized that he must have heard what happened. I felt embarrassed that all this must have disturbed him. “Yes, why?” I lied.

His nose scrunched up in confusion. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was trying not to pry into something he wasn’t sure about but still, the worry was persistent in his eyes. “Oh, I thought I had heard some kind of commotion?” He answered but it came out sounding more of a question.

“Oh, I don’t think I heard anything. The weather is kind of crazy today maybe the wind was blowing too hard.” I lied trying to seem nonchalant as possible at my ridiculous reasoning for what he heard. He looked at me again, clear as day not believing anything I was saying but decided to press on the matter.

 _Jaemin_ scratched the back of his neck, “Oh yeah, maybe you’re right. Sorry for disturbing you then.” He apologized. I must have moved my head a little too much that my hair moved from its place and revealed my bruise.

“Your cheek.” He whispered. My eyes shot wide open and my eyes covered in tears. “I’m sorry _Jaemin_ , I have to go now.” I said and closed the door. Not giving him time to say anything back to me. I pressed my back against the door listening to see if he had left.

A defeated sigh came from the other side of the door and then footsteps descending. A guilty sigh left me for lying to him, I know he meant well but I didn’t want to bring him into this. He had no reason to be involved in this.

_~ A few days later ~_

Standing in front of the mailbox looking over the envelopes that I had received. I had been trying to avoid Jaemin as much as I possibly could since the incident. I felt bad for acting this way but I couldn’t face him, I felt too embarrassed.

A tap on my shoulder startled me causing me to jump a little. I turned and was brought face to face with the person I was avoiding. His eyes held a glint of sadness and worry. “Hey.” He greeted, his voice soft.

“ _Jaemin_ , you scared me. Hi.” I greeted back, avoiding his gloomy gaze. “How are you?” he asked opening his mailbox and retrieving his mail.

“I’m okay. You?” I replied. I watched as he scanned over his own mail before he brought his gaze back to me. “Listen, I don’t mean to pry but if you ever need anything or ever want to talk about-“ He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase whatever it is, he was going to say. “ _The wind_. Know that you’re always welcome to come into my place. You know, if you ever need a friend.” He continued with a warm smile.

After an argument, not as aggressive as last time with my ex-boyfriend but nonetheless upsetting, is how I found myself taking the elevator down to the floor below mine and walking down the hall to knock on _Jaemin’s_ door.

He opened the door without asking who it was because I’m sure just like last time, he had heard everything. The chances that he was waiting for me to come knock on his door this time were actually kind of high when he gave me a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sorry to bother you _Jaemin_ but um I was wondering if could come in and talk for bit?” I asked as I fiddled with my thumbs. He gave me a hearty chuckle as he opened the door more and gestured me to come in, “Of course come in.”

Walking in, I felt relived right away at the warmth his home made me feel. 


	10. 10:11 - Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two.   
> Connected to the Johnny ones. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been two years since I told Johnny I was pregnant with his child. He didn’t want anything to do with me or the baby. At first I was devastated but as my pregnancy progressed, I stopped caring about him all together. I didn’t need him and my baby didn’t either.

Now Jin Ae was one and three months old now. She was the biggest blessing I could have ever received. She made me feel complete and happiness couldn’t even begin to describe what my life was filled with now. She was beautiful and held my whole heart.

We were currently at the supermarket, shopping for some things I needed for dinner tonight. As I pushed her stroller, her little hand came out to the isle and knocked a can off the shelf. “Jin Ae, we don’t do that.” I scolded her, not like she could understand as I went for the can that had rolled away from us.

It stopped when it reached a pair of feet. Before I could bend down to get it, they beat me to it. When they stood up straight again, I realized who it was. I froze for a moment when our eyes met.

“I believe this is yours.” _Jaehyun_ said handing me the can of beans as he flashed his deep dimples at me. “Oh yeah, thanks.” I replied taking it from his hand, our fingers accidently grazing each other causing me to blush. I looked away from our hands up to his face to see a smirk playing at his lips. 

_Jaehyun_ is Johnny’s best friend. We meet several times before, we weren’t the closest but we got along really well. We always had each other cracking up at our lames jokes causing Johnny to always roll his eyes telling us that we were clowns when we got together.

“Okay well see you around.” I turned on my heels and walked over to my daughter’s stroller and turned to avoid passing by him. As I did, I heard his deep chuckle before his footsteps patted on the floor behind me. “Hey, wait up.” He called after me.

Curse my parents for wanting to come over for dinner tonight.

“Yeah?” I asked as I stopped and turned my head to the side to where he was standing now. He was still tall and breathe taking beautiful. His hair was still my favorite shade of purple and his smile was more captivating than the last time I saw it flashed at me. 

_Jaehyun_ stared at me for a moment before he asked the question that changed our lives, much like Jin Ae did, for the better.

“Do you want to maybe get some coffee with me someday? Maybe tomorrow?”


	11. 2:00 (Part Two) - Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Two. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being married to _Jaehyun_ was like living a fairytale. Breakfast in bed, flowers on random days with no alter motive. Dates so prefect, I was surprised how he could outdo himself every time. Kisses were so warm and sweet, bear hugs were never ending.

But most of all, it was how he cared and loved Jin Ae like she was his own. There was nothing in this world he couldn’t and wouldn’t do for her. His eyes literally sparkled the first time she called him “daddy”, even if he knew he wasn’t. It was the way his eyes still had the same sparkle even though it’s been years already since the first time.

 _Jaehyun_ has done so much for Jin Ae and I. There could never be enough words in this world to explain how thankful and grateful I am for him. And hopefully tonight, I’ll be able to give him even half of what he has given me.

“Baby, I’m home.” _Jaehyun_ announced as he walked into our house. I was currently in the kitchen, finishing up tonight’s special dinner that consisted of all his favorites. Jin Ae’s feet patted against the wooden floor as she ran in the direction that she heard his voice come from.

“Hello my love bug, where’s mommy?” he asked our daughter. She giggled before answering, “Kitchen.” They giggled with each other as they entered the kitchen. “Hey baby, what’s all this?”

I looked up to see the love of my life carrying Jin Ae in his arms as he walked over to the counter where I had just finished pouring the wine into the glasses. “I wanted to, for once surprise you like you always do me.” I smiled at him giving him a kiss.

“Go wash up so we can start dinner before it gets cold.” I said walking over to the dining room table with glasses in hand, making extra sure they were correct. “Yes ma’am” he joked as he set her down and left the kitchen.

While he was gone washing up, I doubled check that everything was ready for when I gave him the real surprise after dinner. I was nervous and scared but I knew that this would bring us a lot of happiness, a lifetime of it.

Soon enough, _Jaehyun_ came back and sat Jin Ae in her seat, next to him. Then proceed the pull out my chair on the other side of him for me to sit, lastly sitting down himself. We started dinner with a small cheers between the three of us.

Dinner was finished and the table was cleaned and ready for dessert. “Babe, do you want more wine?” he offered from the counter and I kindly denied. He joined us at the table again and I couldn’t stop smiling big and wide at him. It was unbearable how he didn’t notice all throughout diner.

“’What?” he asked taking notice, finally. “So I have another surprise for you baby.” I sang as I got up and walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled out a little rectangular box, wrapped in a red bow from the drawer.

Walking over, I felt my heart start thumping in my chest, every beat was heard in my ears. As I placed the box down in front of him, I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. “I love you.” I whispered against his lips. “I love you too baby.” He told me as I pulled away and sat back down.

Our little treasure shimmied her way down the chair and stood next to _Jaehyun_ as he opened the box. “Daddy what is it?” her curiosity poked through. “I don’t know, let’s find out.” He answered, removing the lid.

 _Jaehyun’s_ eyes shifted between the object in the box and me. His mouth opened a few times but nothing came out. Both our eyes glossed over as we took in the moment. “Is this… like for real?” he couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

“ _Jae_ , I’m pregnant.”


	12. 6:13 - Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Inspired by Who do you love? (Monsta X)_

“Who do you love? Is it him or me?” _Yuta_ asked as we stood in the middle of his apartment.

“What are you asking me right now? You, of course _Yuta_.” I defended myself stepping closer only to watch him take a step back away from me.

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning to walk away into his room, he left the door open letting me he wanted me to follow him.

Maybe I should have known better than to step into the wolf’s den because once I stepped through that door, he owned me and my body. To confirm that he was the one I loved.

 _Yuta’s_ brutal thrusts caused my nails to rake down his back in pleasure repeatedly. Leaving in their wake lines of red that almost broke skin. They’d sting later on but he lived for the constant reminder that he made me his.

He bite into the skin of my neck, marking me as his own in hues of red and blue. Draping my legs around his waist to push him deeper into me, so he could graze my sweet spot till the fire that build in me was put out.

“Fuck, just like that _Yuta_.” I moaned when he thrusted harder to meet my movements.

“Who makes you feel this good baby?” His hand coming in between our bodies to rub rough circles onto my bundle of nerves that matched his thrust.

The name at the tip of my tongue wasn’t his.

My walls pulsated around him as the feeling became too much for my body to bear much longer. The wave of pleasure washed over me as my body shook under him, drowning in the pleasure I whispered, “You, _Yuta_.”

My walls clenching around as I came down from my high, brought him to his own sweet release, filling me up like he had many times before. His hips kept moving till his own fire was extinguished.

I wanted to feel insulted that he could even think I could love someone else that wasn’t him but the key word is wanted. As much as I wanted too, I knew I couldn’t because truth was, I loved them both.

Maybe only one, as I dressed myself quietly not to wake him from his slumber. Hovering over his body, I placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before leaving his apartment.

“I love you, I promise I do.”


	13. 2:30 - Taeyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

You never really move on from a heartbreak with someone who was supposed to be your forever. Your home and happily ever after.

You never really move on from watching someone you once loved with your whole being, wait at the alter for their wife to be to join them.

You never really move on from the ache of mourning the loss of a broken relationship you thought was meant to be forever and always, even if you got lost.

You know you’ll never move on from seeing _Taeyong_ create the future you wanted with someone else. All of your broken promises and wishes, becoming fulfilled by him and his wife.


	14. Flight or fight - Doyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Inspired by Naked (Ella Mai)_

Doyoung and I have been together for seven months now. The relationship from the start was a fairy tale, nothing could compare to how he made me feel. He gave me butterflies and fireworks went off every time we kissed. There was a spark every time we touched. And that was the problem

After years of abuse to my heart, I built walls around me to protect me, to never have to go through that heartbreak again. It happened one too many times. The heartache of my past relationships left me insecure and broken. Made me too hyper aware of the flaws I carried on my body. It made me fear the idea of love, the idea of being venerable to someone again.

We were having dinner tonight in his apartment like we did most nights. It felt no different than the other nights but it was. After dinner, we sat in the living room, drinking coffee and talking. When suddenly he took the mug from my hands and placed it down before taking my hands in his.

Still holding my hands, he leaned in just enough to shadow my lips, “I love you.” He mumbled against my lips before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. My body went into ‘fight or flight’ mode, not allowing me to respond to the kiss.

Doyoung noticed my lack of response and pulled away, “Is everything okay?” He gently asked caressing my cheek, his eyes holding the warmth of the world in them when he looked at me.

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore Doyoung.” I whispered to him, not daring to meet his gaze. The mention of those words made fear course through my veins, making my mind chose ‘flight’ as a response and the words came out like vomit. I couldn’t stop them even if I had wanted too. His hand immediately detached from my face and fell to his side. “What?” he stammered.

“I need to leave. I’m sorry.” I mumbled as I got up from the couch, feeling my heart heavier than I ever have in my whole life. I sped walked over to the coat hanger and removed my jacket. Before I could put it on, it was ripped out of my hand by Doyoung who stood in front of me.

His eyes were a mix of hurt, anger and confusion. “You’re not leaving till you tell me what just happened.” His tone unwavering from all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. My eyes couldn’t meet his, scared that I would cry and he’d see the truth.

“Nothing happened.” My eyes never left the floor. I could feel the anger and hurt seep off his body as he got closer to stand right in front of me. “You’re lying.” He pointed out lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you fell in love with me a long time ago too and for whatever reason, you’re scared of telling me.”

My eyes glossed over at his words, a fresh wave of fear settling in my veins at the idea that I became so venerable for him to read me like this. “I don’t. I don’t love you.” I denied, my voice barely audible. My heart cracked at the words I said, knowing fully well they were a lie. But I couldn’t put myself in the line of fire. I wasn’t brave enough.

“Your words can lie all they want (Y/N) but your eyes never will.” He stated dropping his hand from my chin and stepped closer till my back hit the wall, placing his hands on my waist. “Why are you so scared of falling in love?” He asked.

“You won’t like the demons that hide behind my flaws. You will grow tired of breaking down the walls I built to protect me. You won’t love the scars I carry on my skin Doyoung.” My voice shaky as the tears I was trying to hold back surfaced and streamed down my cheeks. “You can say you love me now but you will leave just like everyone else.”

Doyoung cupped my face, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the tears that trailed down. He looked into my watery eyes and flashed me his gummy smile, “I will fight your demons with you. I will break down every wall I have too till you’re not scared anymore. I have loved you for as long as I can remember now. I love you and everything there is about you, including your scars (Y/N). From the things that make you feel imperfect to things that make me believe you are prefect.”

My hands landed on his waist keeping him at a distance. The pounding of my heart increased so much, I was scared he could hear it. My tears and fears only got stronger at his words because they made me feel something I haven’t in a long time.

A sense of security.

“Doyoung, I-” The words I wanted to say couldn’t come up even if they were at the tip of my tongue. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say them now. We will work through this, I promise we will. You have nothing to be scared about when you’re with me.” He assured me.

The look in his eyes made the fear subside for this moment right now. His eyes were filled with love and adoration and I was the reason for it because he was looking at me. Much like my eyes, Doyoung’s always told the truth too.

“Okay.” I answered, my grip on his waist tightening ever so slightly at the fear that still rested heavily on my protected heart.

With that he pulled my face to his and connected our lips in a heated kiss that was filled with love and passion. And maybe somehow he didn’t need words to know how I felt. Not with the way the kiss let us melt into each other time and time again.

Everything about this made the voice in my head scream danger, the sirens blare and red lights flash everywhere. My mind still in ‘flight’ mode but my heart in “fight” mode wanted to stay, it didn’t want to run away, it wanted to be protected in the arms of the man I love.

Doyoung loves the real and venerable me.


	15. You and I - Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was obvious that we missed each other. Maybe more than we should have. But there was a connection there we couldn’t ignore. There was fiery passion burning between our bodies.

The lingering touches that burned our skin when we passed each other careful not to get caught for obvious reasons. Meeting in hidden stairwells for a few moments of pleasure, forced to silence the ecstasy that coursed through our bodies.

Getting lost in the moment of pure bliss when my lips wrapped around _Ten’s_ cock, taking him in whole. Sucking him off like I had many times in secret. It was something about the way he held my head when it was bopping up and down on his length, savoring his taste that drove him wild. That made him miss me when I wasn’t around. That led him to leave more touches on my body every chance he got, not caring if someone saw him.

It was the way _Ten’s_ knee wedged itself between my thighs, pressing right into my clit giving me such pleasure that it was hard to keep quiet. It was the way that his hands roamed my naked torso and his teeth bite into my skin that made me miss him when he wasn’t around. That made me wish that this wasn’t wrong because there is so much to give and explore.

It was the way he held me when I was grinding down on his thigh to reach my high, it was the way he shushed my needy whines for him that made us miss each other when we weren’t around.

It was the way _Ten_ stared at my lips when he held my face, reminding himself that he shouldn’t kiss me because it would make the moment much more intimate than needed to be. It was the way that he wanted to kiss me so bad and rip the clothes off our bodies to finally belong to each other in that very moment that made him realize that this was much more than messing around. 

It was the way that I moaned his name and my nails dug into his back, resting my head on his shoulder as the wave of pleasure washed over me that made me realize that this was much more intimate than needed to be. It was the way I still felt his hands on my body, his lips on my skin and the remains of the wave still in me that made me realize that this was so much more than messing around.

It was obvious that _Ten_ and I missed each other when we weren’t around. We let ourselves get carried away in what we felt that we didn’t care if it hurt someone else. And we knew it did, we knew that she knew.

 _Ten’s_ girlfriend knew she wasn’t the only one in his heart, she knew that her lips weren’t the only ones he was savoring on a daily basis. She knew me and I knew her. But I still greet her like the escapade between her boyfriend and I was a secret, like it didn’t exist. I could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at us be near each other.

But the fire burning in our veins couldn’t keep us away from each other, even if it was hurting her. Even if it was hurting us too.


	16. In Heat - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“ _Johnny_.” I whined into his neck as my hips tried to keep moving on his thigh but his hands held my waist still. “Behave or else you don’t get to cum.” He sternly ordered me.

“But daddy, I want to cum please.” I begged, grazing his skin with my teeth, earning a hiss from him. Only the sweetest sound I could ever imagine.

Johnny clenched his bare thigh against my naked pussy, making my body jolt up with pleasure. My hips involuntary tried to move again. His blunt nails dug into my skin warning me.

“That’s not behaving.” He said repeatedly clenching again. “Daddy, please.” I moaned when his muscles moved under me but I couldn’t chase the pleasure.

“Look at you Y/N, you’re like a bitch in heat desperate to feel some kind of pleasure.” _Johnny_ purred into the side of my face nudging my face so our lips could meet in a heated kiss.

His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entry but because he was denying me, my pleasure I denied him, smiling into the kiss. I felt his smirk before his hand moved from my hip and came down hard on my ass cheek.

The sudden action obviously caught me off guard causing me to gasp, he took the moment of opportunity and slid his tongue in. Our tongues fought for dominance, my hands tangling in his hair, pulling his head back.

 _Johnny_ pulled away from the kiss breathless and his eyes dark with lust. “Move. Show me how you cum for me only using my thigh.” He demanded, moving his hands behind him so he could lean on the bed.

Without needing to be told twice, my hips started to grind on him at a steady pace at first. But the pleasure soon became too much and I wanted more, I needed more.

I held onto his shoulders as I moved faster, the wetness of my arousal making it so much easier to move to the right rhythm. “Daddy, I’m so close. Please help me.” I whined louder.

 _Johnny_ sat up straight again, one hand on my waist holding me and the other worked down to my clit. He rubbed hard circles, matching the movement of my hips. “Cum for me slut. Cum for the only man in your fucking life.” His words pushed me over the edge.

The wave of pleasure shook my body and collapsed into his chest, as we felt my release trail down my legs and his. His name leaving my lips in high pitched squeals.

“That’s my good girl.” _Johnny_ cooed, holding me tight against him, petting my hair. My body felt weak and tried but in his hold, I felt the most alive and filled with energy.

“I love you _Johnny_.” I whispered as I started to doze off.


	17. Amnesia - Renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Amnesia (5SOS)_

The bell ringing at the top of the door at the café I was sitting in, pulled me away from the book I was reading. Regret washed over me the moment I looked up to see who walked in. My heart sunk deep into my stomach and tears blurred my vision.

 _Renjun_ and his friends had come in laughing, enjoying their day. They walked to the opposite side of the café, taking a seat at an empty table there. He hadn’t noticed me but Jeno, our friend did. We made eye contact, he simply nodded at me and looked away.

 _Renjun_ and I dated for a year and half or so. I was, am, head over heels for him, there was nothing I couldn’t and wouldn’t do for that boy. But sadly the same couldn’t be said for him. Seeing as he was the one that ended our relationship. 

Everything I wanted to forget came back to me as I watched his shoulders rise and fall with his laugh. After we broke up I was a mess, visiting every place we ever went too. Remembering every detail of his face, his touch and his skin. Remembering every stupid little thing about us, about him. It hurt more than I can handle.

I never had it in me to delete the pictures he sent me, the pictures we shared. He was still my lock screen even though it hurt every time I looked at my phone. We shared the same friends so I had to distant myself, knowing being around him hurt too much. They asked when I’d come back, I always said soon but knew I never would again.

Many nights turned into mornings, weeping my eyes out till it hurt, till my eyes were red and swollen. I wished over and over that I could forget him, no matter how it happened. Every day that passed, I thought it would get easier trying to forget.

But that was never the case. Because here I was four months after we broke up, hurting and aching over him still. Meanwhile he started seeing someone else. Almost like we never mattered, like we were never real.

Renjun got up to order something and when he did, his eyes landed on me. I was still starring so our eyes met and the tears that were on my waterline spilled over. My gaze fell as I picked up my book and walked to the exit behind me.

I’m not fine at all, how badly I wished this was all a dream. I wished that I could wake up with amnesia


	18. Congratulations - Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Congratulations (Eric Nam)_

The bass of the music vibrated through me as I was on the dance floor, dancing away the night. I decided to celebrate my break up with _Yuta_ tonight. It was a long time coming at this point. We were both being unfaithful, everyone knew it.

He didn’t try to hide it and neither did I. We were two free spirited people, we had known that from the very start. We did stay faithful to our relationship for the first year and that’s what mattered. At least to me, it did.

A more sensual song started to play and my hips moved with the beat. It wasn’t long when I felt a pair of hands on my waist, moving me to the beat holding me to their body. I didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. Like a reflex, my hand moved behind me to hold on to their neck and press more into them.

“You came out to celebrate our break up too, princess?” _Yuta_ whispered in my ear, his voice low and husky. His voice was still my favorite. I turned to face him, still maintaining attached to him. His eyes lingered on mine for a long time before I answered.

“Yes I did. It’s well deserved, don’t you think?”

His smirk deepened as his hands went down to my ass to grab a handful, pulling me impossibly closer. “Very much so princess, I think we deserve to party.” He came down to my neck to leave a small bite. “Let’s get a drink to celebrate.”

 _Yuta_ grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar where he ordered two shots of tequila. He handed me one and took the other. I gladly accepted it and that’s when he saw the promise ring he gave still on my finger.

Despite ending our relationship on mutual terms, I loved _Yuta_ and he loved me. There was no hiding that, not from ourselves or anyone. That’s why the ring was still on my right finger, not on the left where he first put it on.

“Somehow, I’m glad to see that ring still on your finger.” _Yuta_ admitted as he stepped closer to me, the smirk still there. Our eyes sparkled at each other like this was the first time we were meeting. “Well Mr. _Nakamoto_ let me tell you that this ring isn’t going anywhere for a long time.” I informed him adding a sensual tone to my words.

He threw his head back as he laughed, “Well Ms.(L/N) I hope you keep that promise for a long time.”

We raised our glasses and clanked them together, “A toast to the end of you and I.”

The shots were downed in less than a second. It burned going down and man did it feel good. _Yuta_ and I looked at each other like there was more to be said.

“Let’s seal the deal the way we always do princess.” Before I can understand his words, he cupped my face, bringing me closer to him and kissed me. Without hesitating, I responded moving my lips in sync with his. His fingers tangled in my hair pulling at the roots causing me to groan.

 _Yuta_ pulled away from me completely, “Don’t forget who you’re going home with tonight princess. Broken up or not, you’re still mine.”

After that he walked away into the sea of people. A smirk rested on my lips at his words. It was the end of Yuta and me as a couple, no one ever said anything about being more than friends.


	19. Towel - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was just another night at home with Johnny. He was currently showering while I laid in bed, sitting up reading my book. The shower was turned off and after a few minutes the door was opened but I didn’t look up till he called for me.

“Hey baby-”

I looked up to see a shirtless Johnny with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still dripping wet and his beautiful skin glistening from the drops that rolled down from his chest down to his toned stomach.

Johnny must have asked a question because he just stared at me but I was far too busy taking in how sexy he looked to even try to bring myself back into the moment.

“Are you listening to me?” He asked, his voice forcing me back to the moment. I shook my head, “yes of course I am baby.”

He laughed and walked over to the dresser shaking his head, to get some clothes. I watched his back muscles move as he opened the drawers looking for something specific. The sight of him alone was making me press my thighs together to ease the arousal that was growing.

It was like he was purposely taking his sweet time looking for his clothes because it felt like torture just seeing him like this and not doing anything.

“Fuck it.” I thought to myself as I removed the cover from myself, revealing my black and pink silk pajamas.

Johnny’s back was still to me so I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He was obviously much taller than me so I just reached behind his neck. I placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and whined his name in my best baby voice.

“Yes my love?” He chuckled, not turning around but closing the drawer he clearly only had open for show, I realize now. That cheeky bastard, he’s lucky I love him half to death.

“I want you.” I whispered, biting into shoulder just enough to give him pleasure. My hands wandered all the way down to his stomach and rested on top of the towel that was still secure around his waist.

Johnny hissed at my bite before he answered, “Yeah? Then do something about it.”

I started to palm him over the towel, feeling how he got hard under my touch. My lips started to suck beautiful blues and purples onto his shoulder.

Once he was fully hard, I dropped the towel and took him in my hand. Spreading the precum that was forming at his tip all over his length, I started to pump him. I maintained a steady pace just feeling him out.

Feeling every vein his dick had to offer in the palm of my hand was making me leak into my panties, feeling the way they started to become damp.

Johnny was sculpted by the gods themselves. Everything about him was breathtaking and I loved every single bit of it.

Not taking my teasing anymore, he pulled my hands away and turned to face me keeping a grip on both my wrist. He walked me backwards till I hit the foot of the bed and then proceed to push me down gently.

Johnny’s eyes were normally a sea of chocolate but as his eyes pierced into mine, taking off my shorts and undies, they were a dark lustful chocolate.

My favorite.

He threw my bottoms somewhere on the floor and kissed up my legs. My breathing got heavy when he started to suck the inside of my thighs so close and yet so far away from where I really wanted him to be.

“Johnny.” I breathed out when his tongue licked up my folds.

He didn’t say anything as he pulled my legs closer to the edge of the bed where he was kneeling on the floor and then over his shoulders.

Without wasting time, he attaches his mouth to my mound and started to suck, hard. His tongue licked in between my folds, collecting my juices before he slipped it into my hole.

My hands flew to his hair pulling him closer. “Johnny, fuck. That feels so good baby. Don’t stop.” I moaned in a low raspy voice.

The vibrations of his hum made my body shudder under him, making him pin my waist down to the bed. He continued the attack on my soaking pussy, fucking me with his tongue feeling the way it got sucked back in when he pulled it out too far.

The fire in the pit of my stomach grew more when he inserted two fingers in me, setting a rapid pace from the start. His tongue moved to viciously lick and suck on my bundle of nerves.

Johnny’s eyes never left mine as I watched him devour me. It was becoming too much, my back arched off the bed pulling him by the hair deeper into my heat. I saw white as I let go and came all over his face, not caring how loud I screamed his name.

It wouldn’t be the first time the neighbors heard Johnny’s name be screamed and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be the last.

He pulled away from my clit but helped me ride out my high with his fingers still buried deep in me. My senses are hazy and my body is weak that I don’t notice that Johnny is standing tall before me again.

“Oh, we’re not done yet baby girl. You said you wanted me, now you’re taking all of me.”


	20. Backstage - Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Watching Mark on the screen backstage as he performed was truly the hottest thing I have ever seen. His energy, demeanor, aroura and confidence was through the roof when he was on stage. He wasn’t the same quirky shy guy I had the pleasure of calling my boyfriend every day.

Mark’s solo ended and he came running off the stage. Heat was radiating off his body that had accumulated while on stage with all lights shinning on him and his skin still wet from the sweat.

“How’d I do baby?” He asked wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. As much as I wanted to play off that I wasn’t hot and bothered, it was hard too when his body was pressed against me the way that it was. “Hmm, so good baby. Amazing, fantastic, every good word in the book.” I practically moaned in his touch.

I felt his body tense hearing my voice like that. But he was quick to recover and tightened his grip around my waist. Mark’s teeth caught my earlobe and pressed into me more, “You feeling a little hot baby?”

Mark’s voice was low and deep causing me to groan, “Very much so, please help me.” I turned around in his hold so that I could see his face. “You have about twenty minutes before you get back on stage, please?” I pouted shadowing his lips.

“Shit, fine. Let’s go.”

Mark let go of my waist and pulled me to the closest bathroom. As fast as the door closed and locked, his lips were all over my neck and his hands were unbuttoning his pants. “Take your pants off. Now.” He ordered as he lowered his pants down enough to let his throbbing hard cock spring free.

Once my pants were off he pulled me away from the bathroom door and bent me over the sink. We locked eyes through the mirror as he pulled my panties to the side and entered me in one swift motion that had me biting my lip hard enough to taste blood.

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby.” He groaned, thrusting into me hard and fast. Our time was limited so I didn’t mind that he didn’t give me time to adjust to his size.

I just wanted Mark Lee to fuck me stupid and that’s exactly what he was doing to me in this very moment.

He had a death grip on my waist as he moved me to meet his thrusts. One hand was over my mouth, scared that I would moan too loud at how good he was fucking me and the other was holding onto the edge of the sink for support.

“You like this, don’t you? You just couldn’t wait till we got back to the hotel.” He groaned at the feel of my walls clenching around him. “Faster Mark, fuck me harder baby.” I moaned feeling the fire in the pit of my stomach become more intense.

“Your wish is my command babygirl.” He purred, moving his hands from my waist and to my shoulders. My back arched as he railed into me, the angle letting him brush my sweet spot. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed off the walls mixing with our heavy breathing and moans.

“I’m right there baby. Come for me, show me how good I fuck you.”

His words sent me over the edge and sent me into a bottomless pit of ecstasy. My knuckles turned white at how hard I was holding onto the sink as I released onto Mark’s dick that was still penetrating me.

My velvety walls milked Mark of every drop he had to offer inside me, painting the space in thick white. He rested his head on my back, riding out his high and I rested mine on the mirror. “Thank you.” I breathed out.

“Hate to separate you guys from doing the nasty but Mark, we’re up in two.” Ten yelled from outside the door. We laughed at the situation because we weren’t as quiet as we thought we were before Mark yelled back at Ten, “I’m coming.”

He pulled away from me making me instantly miss his warmth. I sat on the covered toilet watching him get presentable again, thankfully there was no need for a wardrobe change just yet. He picked up my pants and walked over to me, “These are yours. I’ll be back.”

Mark kissed me quickly and then left the bathroom. But before he did, he turned to look at me with the goofiest grin I’ve ever seen adorn his face and the stars seemed to live in his eyes right now.

“I love you.”

Before I could react, he ran out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. That was the first time he said I love you. I couldn’t help but laugh at his quirkiness.

For I loved him back.


	21. Apple Blossom - Xiaojun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Request)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Apple Blossom – The White Stripes_

You sat in a café with your headphones in and a book in front of you. But your gaze never met the book as you stared into the void at the table behind the book. As much as you wanted to keep reading, your mind was heavily invested in your recent heartbreak.

You wanted nothing more than to just feel loved and cared for, for it to actually mean something for once. Hurt and torn to pieces time and time again, it felt like you didn’t matter. Like you were nothing. You just wanted to be taken care of and nurtured.

As you were in your own world, two tables down Xiaojun sat with his own book sitting in front of him. Much like you though, he wasn’t paying attention to it, he hadn’t even started it to be honest. His attention was all on you, trying to be careful to not get caught starring.

The very first time Xiaojun’s eyes landed on you, he became head over heels. Nothing was bringing him back from the cloud nine he built in his own head. Ever since then he’s watched you from afar, always too scared that to actually walk up to you and say something.

He watched as your face showed clear signs of distress and sadness, a frown decorating your beautiful features, he decided enough was enough. He was tired of always watching you get your heartbroken. Of always seeing you give yourself to the wrong men.

Xiaojun was the one in love with you, not all these other ‘boys’, as he called them. They didn’t care about you but he did. And he would do just about anything to make sure that there was always a smile on your face and not one tear fall from your beautiful chocolate eyes again because you weren’t meant to be like the other girls who walked around in tears.

Why for him you looked best when your pretty little smile was on full display. He wanted to oh so desperately be the reason while you smiled every day, the ** _only_** reason for that matter.

Xiaojun wanted to be the person you go to with your problems so he could fix them, so he could sort things out for you. He wanted to be you’re rescuer and savior in all aspects. He wanted to protect your heart.

He collected his things off the table and made his way over to you. Clutching the spine of his book for dear life, he stopped in front of you. You looked up at him and smiled that beautiful smile he loved so much, despite your heart aching and breaking in your very chest.

“May I sit with you?” Xiaojun asked feeling confident in the way your eyes lit up when you saw him. More likely to have imagined the light in them but he didn’t care when you smiled a little wider and nodded yes.

You were as elegant and delicate as an Apple Blossom to him and he would protect you at all cost.


	22. 7:13 - Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Johnny.” I whined into his chest. He chuckled before he pulled me closer to him, holding me so tight it was a little hard to breath.

“Yes my love?” He answered placing a kiss at the top of my head. I snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth that surrounded us under the blankets as we watched a movie in bed.

“I don’t like you.” I finally responded with an obvious joking tone. Johnny pulled away for a second and lifted my face so our eyes could meet. His eyes held the stars and his smile was so bright and big.

“That’s too bad then. Because I love you.”

He gave me the softest kiss that I was happy to return.


	23. Babies - Haechan & YangYang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Request)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Noona.” Haechan whined next to me on the couch as I was in the middle of a conversation with YangYang. He resorted to pulling my arm when I didn’t react to him calling my name. He crossed his arms over his chest and started huffing and puffing when I didn’t react to my arm being pulled.

I tried to ignore it at first but he started to do it louder and leaned more into me, that he was practically sitting in my lap. “I’m sorry Yang, give me a second.” I apologized to YangYang before I turned to look at Haechan. “What’s wrong Haechan?” I asked petting his head.

Haechan pouted, nuzzling into my touch before he looked at me and then answered, “You’re not paying attention to me.” I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t help, I laughed a little too loud and hard at his reaction.

“Haechan, you’re such a baby. Let me finish talking to Yang and then I’m all yours, okay?” I promised. His eyes lit up and nodded eagerly.

“But then you won’t pay attention to me.” YangYang whined behind me, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest now. I turned back to him in shock. “YangYang, don’t you dare.” I warned him, knowing exactly where this was going. 

They were going to start their little completion they always had when I talked to the other, they had this need of always trying to out baby the other for my attention. My heart was weak for the both of them when they babied at me, so the winner was always different.

YangYang and Haechan made eye contact with evil smirks on their faces before they nodded.

“Noona pay attention to me!” They whined in unison and pulled my arms to their sides. I couldn’t help but laugh at them. “Boys please, there is enough of me to go around.” I tried to reason with them but that only earned more whines and playful grunts.

“NO! I want you to myself Noona, please! You already spent so much time with him.” Haechan pulled me harder causing me to lean more into his side. YangYang pulled me back to him hard enough that my arm slipped from Haechan’s grasp.

YangYang was quick to wrap both his arms around me and hold me tight against him, “Haha loser! I win! She’s mine.” He claimed his victory to a sad puppy eyed Hyuck.

“No fair, we have to share now.” Haechan declared before he laid his head on my lap. YangYang huffed as he let me go so I could sit up straight and then proceed to rest his on my shoulder, hugging my arm.

Soon enough, the both of them started to doze off, using me as their pillow.

They were big babies but they were mine and I loved them.


	24. Flustered - YangYang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Request) 
> 
> Enjoy!

My group and I were heading to the cafeteria after walking the red carpet for MAMA. We had to wait another half hour or so before we could take our seats for the award ceremony. The five of us stood in a less crowded corner of the room, just chatting about when our leader’s name rang through the air.

Looking around to see where it came from, we saw Wayv walking over to us. I haven’t personally met them yet but our leader Jin Ae, was good friends with Kun. Seeing them through the phone screens and magazines did not do justice to the beauty they held in person.

When his group circled around us, like true leaders, they introduced us to one another. We all bowed to each other once the introductions were done and the conversations got started amongst ourselves.

YangYang and I were the maknae’s of our groups so getting along with each other should have been easy peasy lemon squeezy but there was a problem that I’m sure all twelve of us noticed. Actually I’m sure everyone in this room noticed.

We stood next to each other, fidgeting around with our fingers not saying a single word as our faces burned a bright red. We turned to look at each other at the same time only to get shy and look down to the ground again, our faces getting painted a deeper shade of scarlet than before.

The minutes didn’t seem to pass fast enough. “I’m YangYang. But you already knew that because Kun-ge already said it.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck finally looking at me. I giggled bringing my gaze to him for the first time tonight.

“I’m (Y/N) but you always knew that too since it was said earlier too.” I mimicked him with a slyish smile.

To my side I could hear Kun and Jin Ae laugh at our shyness. To Jin Ae it must have been hilarious to see me like this because I always carried a flirty and bubbly personality. And from what I’ve seen about Wayv, YangYang was a mischievous ball of energy.

“Come on kids, it’s time to go to our seats.” Kun announced, giving all of us a goodbye and his members following behind him after they gave us a farewell as well. YangYang looked at me and quickly mumbled a goodbye before heading out.

I turned to my members behind me, “Don’t.” I warned them with a pointed finger. They irrupted into laughter, so hard they held their stomachs. “Come on, we have to go find out seats as well.” Jin Ae told us once she finally caught her breath.

It would be a long time before I hear the end of this.


	25. 1:44 - Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_I fell in love with the devil (Avril Lavigne)_

Everyone warned me that Nakamoto Yuta was nothing but trouble. He would bring misery and regret into my life. He was a walking heartbreak waiting to happen to any girl that crossed his path. He was no good for me, for anyone.

Did I listen when they warned me? Of course not.

How could I when he was the best part of the danger that engulfed me when he walked into my life with his _killer_ smile? He was the thrill of playing with fire in a room full of gasoline covering the floor. He was the anger that fed the fire burning between us.

I fell into a deep, obsessive love with him, almost like he was the only thing I needed in life. He was the air my lungs needed to breath. I no longer belonged to myself, I was no longer my own person.

Yuta and I were one now, everything and anything he wanted and needed, I obliged to like it was the law of life, my life. He had me in the palm of his hands, where he dreamt about having me from the moment his eyes landed on me.

There was nothing I could do to break free from the intense love I felt for him. Not sure I even wanted too.

At least at first I wasn’t. But now, I pray to the gods to save me from this hell, to send me an angel. To put an end to the misery and pain that is caused in my life because I fell in love. The singing teddy bears and “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.” Letters don’t make things better anymore.

They never did but the sweet talks after the fights that broke skin, always convinced me to stay and work on something that wasn’t real, they painted a reality that never existed. He took my soul and kept it as his own. Leaving me as an empty shell of a person.

A trophy added to his collection of people that once loved him. That gave up who they were to satisfy the cravings of the black haired man that casted spells on the broken souls we carried with his ‘healing’ smile.

Nakamoto Yuta is Lucifer himself.


	26. Water - Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Request) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being fully invested in a book, in the middle of a lunch period in a crowed cafeteria is the prefect recipe for disaster.

My headphones were blasting music in my ears and my mind too busy putting the words I read into a movie, that I didn’t notice when two guys sat across from me.

At least I didn’t until there was water being thrown across the table causing most of it to land on me.

“What the fuck?” I huffed closing my now wet book and looking at the two guys sitting across from me.

Now realizing it was Johnny and Ten. We shared some classes but never really spoke. They were class clowns and as much as I enjoyed laughing at their jokes, I stayed away from them simply because I had a schoolgirl crush on Ten.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. Johnny was being a dumbass.” Ten apologized, handing me napkins to dry my shirt, well as much as it could be dried anyway.

I looked over at Johnny, who carried a smirk on his face and rolled his eyes, “Sure, I was the one.” He retorted with heavy sarcasm, sending me a playful wink.

“Eh, it’s fine, I suppose. It’s just water, I won’t melt.” I joked dabbing the collar of my shirt. Johnny and Ten chuckled at my joke.

Instead of carrying on with what they were doing before this, they started talking to me. I was in the middle of explaining what my book was about to Ten, when Johnny nudged him with his elbow.

Ten ignored him and just kept talking to me about my book, it was clear as day that he didn’t care about my book, at all. Why he kept asking about it, I don’t know but I enjoyed it so I just went along with it.

Johnny huffed and stood up, causing the both of us to stop talking and look at him.

“You okay Johnny?” I asked.

Johnny chuckled, squeezing Ten’s shoulder, “(Y/N), you like Ten and Ten likes you, this was all just a plot to get your number. So please take me out of my misery.”

Without looking at Ten, I know both our faces were painted the brightest red imaginable. Ten faced me, “I..I...” Nothing was coming out.

“You like me?” I asked in a whisper, my heart was beating in my ears. Waiting for his answer felt like an eternity until he finally nodded yes.

“Well my work here is done. Have fun children.” Johnny laughed, giving Ten’s shoulder a final squeeze and then leaving us in a bubble of awkward shyness.


	27. Comfort - Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Request)
> 
> Enjoy!

The day has been far too long and truthfully way too stressful for you to keep sane. All you wanted to do after getting home from work was to crawl into bed, under the covers and stay there forever.

And that’s exactly what you did after you got home around five in the afternoon. You took a hot shower and changed into your pj’s.

Once you dried your hair, you played music scores on the speakers around your room and went right under the covers. You weren’t sleep tired, your body was just tired.

So you just laid in bed, thinking of nothing and everything all at once. With time, you saw the sun go down and the moon come up. Everything just seemed like a blur.

The front door of your apartment was opened and closed, soon it was followed by the voice of your boyfriend, Ten.

“Baby? Are you home?”

His voice travelled from the living room to your shared room, you wanted to answer but couldn’t find it in you to do so. So you just waited till he came in through the door.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He cooed, kneeling in front of you so he could have a better look at you. You didn’t say much but just look at him. His eyes were a sea of chocolate that carried worry in them and that made you feel bad.

You felt emotional seeing him like this because of you, so your eyes pooled with water. Ten felt alarmed seeing you become so emotional so quickly.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen to you?” He asked caressing your face and wiping away the tears that slipped when you closed your eyes.

“It’s just been too long of a day.” You answered trying your best to keep from crying.

He placed a kiss on your cheek, before he suggested, “You want to come cuddle in the living room? We can watch your favorite movie and I’ll make your favorite chai tea.”

Cuddles, movie and tea sounded like the perfect ending to your long day, so you agreed. Ten left to the kitchen to prepare the water for the tea, while you wrapped the blanket around your body and made way to the living room to get the movie started.

It took all around five minutes before you found yourself wrapped around Ten’s arms on the sofa, resting your head on his shoulder being careful that you didn’t spill your tea.

The day was terrible but the worries of the day washed away and you had a peaceful sleep resting in his arms.


End file.
